Of Course
by apostrophus
Summary: Lulu leaves the camp for a while to think, but rather than a whole lot of cognitive activity, she is forced to fight for her life when attacked by a group of fiends. She'll need someone to help her fight, and, later, to help her think. Lukka one-shot


Okay, random Lukka fic inspired by a straight evening of FFX gaming in my friend's basement. I wrote this at around three in the morning and I'm posting it now (also 3 in the morning), so my apologies if it's totally incoherent. ;; The world needs more Lukka, no matter how bad the fic is. And, besides, who can resist participle phrase and synonym over use? :D?

* * *

Lulu carefully weighed her options. She could:

a) Keep on fighting, which spelled out certain doom, because it was her against a pack of Bandersnatches

b) Run away, which was virtually impossible, because she was surrounded

c) Call for help, which wouldn't do her a whole lot of good, because she was a good distance from the campsite

d) Attempt diplomacy, which was laughable, because, well, they had about the collective IQ of a rusty shovel

D was immediately ruled out. C was no help, and Lulu doubted her ability to shout anything to begin with. B was impossible; she'd get herself chewed up in no time. A might have been laughably easy, but she had only her weakest Moogle doll and lacked any of her usual bangles. But it was the only choice that was not immediately ruled out, so she fought.

Flare, Blizzaga, Bio, Thundaga, Death, Ultima, Firaga, Waterga, she cast all of these as fast as she could. The air was soon thick with sparks, snow, mist, embers, and the yelps of dissipating Bandersnatches, but still they kept attacking. Lulu felt herself weakening due to the flawed channeling of her doll, and knew she wouldn't last much longer. The dog-like fiends were drawing in closer, some even biting and scratching at her briefly. Soon she was bleeding from gouges on her arms and legs and a bite on her side. Her dress was being slowly tattered into oblivion, and her hair was falling from its permanent, immaculate, elaborate knot. Sweat dripped into her eyes, blurring her vision and creating more openings in her defense, and her knees knocked against each other in exhaustion. She could barely see past the swarms of pyreflies speeding through the forest air and her twisting dodges were becoming sluggish and ineffective. But still she battled wearily on, knowing that surrender would lead to her immediate demise.

And then, with a Thundaga, she knew that her magic was gone. Every last drop of her energy had been sucked out, leaving her as empty and fragile as an eggshell with its innards dripped out. She could stand no chance now.

A burly Bandersnatch sensed this, and with a triumphant howl, dove at her, pinning her to the ground, one of its meaty paws on her windpipe. It gave one last snarl, showering Lulu's face in hot saliva, and lunged. And explosion of purple and pyreflies, then everything went black.

xXx

Lulu dimly felt someone supporting the back of her head and her neck with a large, callused hand, and something warm and soft being put in her mouth. She obediently tried to swallow, but her bruised throat instead caused her to cough and splutter, forcing the downy object out of her mouth. A hand patiently put the now cold and wet something back into her mouth, then rubbed her throat gently until she swallowed. Something hot and fluttering shot down into her stomach, revitalizing her and starting to mend her wounds. Her eyes cracked open and a tan, worried face swam into view. It wore an expression of utmost alarm and compassion, as if his favorite childhood toy had been torn apart before his eyes. (Which was almost true.)

"Lu? You alright, Lu?"

She managed a small cough before being swept into a bear hug.

"Thank the fayth, ya? I thought for a moment there that you'd- you'd-" And with that, he burst into tears.

"Wakka…" Lulu murmured softly before wrapping her arms around him. "It's alright. I'm fine."

"You were almost killed," he sobbed into her shoulder.

"Shhhh…" Lulu shushed him as one would a five-year-old with a skinned knee. "I'm safe now, see? You rescued me."

Wakka released her and examined her intently, bringing a hand to her face as if to make sure that she wasn't going to burst into a shower of pyreflies and disappear forever. "I was almost too late."

"But you weren't," said Lulu firmly, realizing in the back of her mind that it was Wakk killing the Bandersnatch she has seen before blacking out. "Everything will be okay now."

Wakka's crying quieted, but tears were still running from his eyes. "Well, I'm never going to let you get hurt again, okay, Lu?"

"Of course, Wakka. Now help me up."

Wakka obligingly dashed the tears from his face and assisted her. Though Lulu was just strong enough to walk, she walked close to Wakka in case her shaky legs gave out. He silently acknowledged her need and grasped her thin, pale hand in his big, brown one. "Back to camp, ya?" The others'll be worried."

"Of course."

They walked in silence for a while, then Wakka said "Lu?"

"Yes?"

"Why'd you go?"

"I… needed some time to think."

"About what?"

Silence greeted his question.

"It's not like I'm going to tell anyone, ya?"

"Well, I simply required some space from some members of our group."

Wakka wasn't quite as daft as most imagined, at least when it came to Lulu's immediate feelings. "Tidus and Yuna, huh?"

A curt nod. "I suppose I might have felt…"

"A little lonedly?"

"Yes."

Their conversation dropped into a thoughtful silence. They continued this way for a good while until Wakka spoke again.

"Lu?"

"Yes?"

"Do you still miss Chappu?"

He felt her hand stiffen in his, but her voice was quite level when she answered. "Of course."

"Do you still love Chappu?"

"Of course."

"Do you- do you think that you could ever love anyone else?"

She did not answer immediately. "Of course."

There was a lull in the conversation again. Finally Wakka started it up once more.

"Lu?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you're safe, ya?"

A puzzled silence.

"Because…" he continued.

"Why?"

He did not reply with words. Instead he kissed her.

Lulu felt the Besaid Auroch press his lips against her and her heart almost stopped. Her already wobbly knees collapsed and she would have fallen to the ground had Wakka not wrapped his arms around her. Lulu felt her heart thudding wildly and wondered dazedly of the medical repercussions of having someone unexpectedly kiss you minutes after near death prevented only by a Phoenix Down. And yet she kissed back, wanting to tell her beloved bumbling oaf what she could not express with her terse, sparing words.

Finally when she ran out of air she had to pull back. "I… Because… See…" For the first time in her life she was at a loss for words. She gestured vaguely at her neck. "I couldn't quite breathe right."

Wakka laughed and cut her off with another brief kiss. "Do you think you could ever love me?"

Lulu stopped her rambling and smiled up at him. "Of course."

* * *

Poke Review. Or I'll defenestrate you.

-Amunet 8D


End file.
